pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pinkalicious Pinkerton
Pinkalicious Pinkerton is the main character of the show. She can be disobedient and impulsive at times, but she’s also a patient older sister to her brothers, Peter and Pedro, and sister, Patsy, as well as a good friend, and she’s always confident in speaking her mind. Appearance Pinkalicious has brown hair with pigtails and Pink hair ties a pink dress with 3 flower white buttons, a white socks she also has black shoes just like Jasmine, Tiffany, Kendra and Lila (only in Season 2). For bed, Pinkalicious wears a light pink nightgown with a dark pink bow or lace (I don't know what it is called to be honest with you) and dark pink slippers. Trivia * She has a brother and a sister. Her mom gave birth to her in the very first episode of the fanon series. She also has a baby brother. * Pinkalicious's signature dress was first seen at the end of the second book Purplicious. Her fairy costume is also one of her signature clothes. Gallery Crazy hair day.jpeg Pinkalicious as a cupcake.jpeg 8f7b02f051f48e60c149f58629c0b299.jpg Purplicious.jpeg Dragon to the Rescue.jpeg Pinkalicious and the Pirates.jpeg Pinkalicious as a unicorn.png School lunch.jpeg Goldilicious.jpeg Fishtastic!.jpeg Pinkalicious and Friends.jpeg Tickled pink.jpeg Emeraldalicious (Pinkalicious).jpeg The Pinkerton family.png Pinkalicious leap.jpeg Pinkalicious and the Cupcake Calamity.jpeg Pinkalicious is takeing the book out.jpeg Pinkalicious siting with Peter.jpeg Pinkalicious wearing her bikini.png|Pinkalicious wearing her bikini Pinkalicious in her nightgown.png|Pinkalicious wearing her nightgown Polka dot Pinkalicious.PNG Pinkalicious's fairy costume without her tiara.jpg Pinkalicious Pinkerton.png Pinkalicious with Principal Hart.jpeg Pinkalicious and the sick day.jpeg Pink Pinkalicious.PNG Planet Pink.jpeg Flower Fairy.jpg Tiffany, Jack, Pinkalicious, and Ms Penny.png 9780062410719-X1.jpg 045634i04.jpg Pinkalicious when she becomes a teenager.PNG Pinkalicious cupcake cosplay.png Rose, Pinkalicious, Kendra, Tiffany, and Brittany.PNG Tiffany and Pinkalicious.PNG Pauline, Brittany, Kendra, Tiffany, Rose, and Pinkalicious.jpg Pauline, Pinkalicious, and Rose.jpg Tiffany, Kendra, and Pinkalicious.jpg Tiffany, Pinkalicious, and Alison.jpg Pinkalicious, Molly, and Rose.PNG Pinkalicious wearing lights.PNG Pinkalicious cosplaying as Emily from SML.PNG Screenshot (15821).png Screenshot (15820).png Screenshot (15819).png Screenshot (15818).png Screenshot (15817).png The Royal Tea Party.jpeg 70200766 2505814299454337 7297085823143378944 n.jpg Pinkalicious as a princess.PNG Pinkalicious and her mom copy.png Pinkalicious and her mom.png Babysitter.jpeg Pinkalicious in School Rules.png Pinkalicious as a cupcake copy.PNG Pinkalicious in gray.PNG Pinkalicious in Puptastic.PNG Pinkalicious.PNG Yellow Pinkalicious.PNG Screenshot (16683).png Snapshot 1 (6-20-2019 9-25 PM).png Snapshot 3 (6-17-2019 7-10 PM).png Snapshot 2 (6-17-2019 7-09 PM).png Snapshot 2 (6-18-2019 12-44 PM).png Snapshot 1 (6-18-2019 12-43 PM).png Screenshot 2019-06-07-06-50-19.png Screenshot 2019-06-07-06-53-32.png Screenshot 2019-06-07-06-56-19.png Screenshot 2019-05-15-20-05-17.png Pinkalicious, Peter, and their mom with fairy wings.png Screenshot (2461).png Screenshot (4221).png Pearl in the bathroom with husband untying robe not really.png Pinkalicious in blue.PNG Pinkalicious Peter and their parents 5.png Pinkalicious Peter and their parents 4.png Pinkalicious Peter and their parents 3.png Pinkalicious Peter and their parents 2.png Pinkalicious Peter and their parents.png Screenshot (18382).png Screenshot (18379).png Pinkalicious and the Merminnies.jpg Future Pinkalicious.png Pinkalicious in Comedy World.jpg|Pinkalicious in Comedy World Screenshot 2019-08-14-09-47-40.png Screenshot 2019-08-14-09-48-05.png Screenshot 2019-08-14-09-47-59.png Pinkalicious, Peter, Mr Pinkerton, Pearl, and Captain Jolly.png Pearl's baby bump in workroom.png Pinkalicious wearing her nightgown in her room.jpg Pinkalicious in The Pinkerrific Playdate.png Pinkalicious, Elnore, Jasmine, Mrs Plum, Rafael, and Dame Stella.png Pinkalicious and her parents in their winter clothes.png Pinkalicious as a cupcake unicorn.png Pinkalicious's outfit in The Pinkerrific Playdate in Comedy World.jpg Bandicam 2019-12-02 15-57-06-082.jpg Screenshot (20460).png Screenshot (20458).png Bandicam 2019-12-02 15-55-10-572.jpg Bandicam 2019-12-02 15-55-22-587.jpg Bandicam 2019-12-02 15-57-18-581.jpg Screenshot (20498).png Screenshot (20497).png Screenshot 2019-04-22-15-18-04.png Pinkalicious's nightgown in Vyond.jpg Pinkalicious cosplaying as Shareena Wickett.png Screenshot (22299).png Screenshot 2019-05-27-16-27-16.png The Pink Hat Parade.jpeg Screenshot (23274).png Bandicam 2019-12-23 19-57-04-850.png Bandicam 2019-12-23 19-56-49-928.png Story time spread.jpg Pinkalicious as a queen.png Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Pinkertons